New Earth
History New Earth, formerly referred to as Earth before the events of 2032, used to be a land filled with wildlife, and lush with a wide variety of plant life. Due to the mutation agent in the atmosphere most wild and plant life were mutated, and those that haven’t are either extinct or near extinction. But you most likely already knew this, so now I will explain what you might not know. In the year 2012, World War 3 started, the records on what started the war have been lost to time; documents are said to have survived, but are in areas that have such a concentrated cloud of the mutagen, that it‘s impossible to search. By the year 2020 the war has ended, the records on the victors have also been lost; some say that it was a draw, and all the nations agreed to end the war, because of the massive amounts of casualties, but nothing can be said for certain. With the war over, most of the old world nations are tired of all this senseless violence and try to figure out a way to prevent any future wars. In 2023, a group of people come up with an idea saying that the nations should just unite, and form one United Nation. All of nations dislike the idea and think it would never work, others think it’s a great idea. By 2028, a lot of nations agree to the idea, joined this United Nation, and many that originally criticized the idea have change their mind and joined as well. Also the year 2028, a terrorist group forms, called “The Independent ”, and tries to prevent others from joining, and also tries to separate the United Nation. The United Nation is very successful in fending of The Independent’s attacks, and even more nations join. In 2030, The Independent threatens the world with a doomsday device, saying that if the United Nation doesn’t separate, then they will unleash upon the world. Most people think it’s a bluff, but the United Nation’s government comes up with a plan just in case The Independent actually has and uses this alleged doomsday device. The plan was to construct a massive amount of space ships, pick a select group of people, and have them sent of to find a suitable planet to colonize. In 2031, The Independent gives the world one last warning to separate or the doomsday is used; no one listens. On August 27, 2032, The Independent launches a massive amount of what people thought were bombs across Earth. The fleets of space ships were launched. It is unknown whether or not their mission was successful or not. It turned out that these bombs were actually canisters filled with a chemical that was released into the atmosphere. The chemical cause anyone who inhaled it to mutate into ferocious killing machines, bent on killing or devouring anything that moved. Mass hysteria swept the earth, and mutants ran amuck. But humans survived, and have tried to rebuild society since then; which leads us to modern day New Earth.